


First Snow

by Elvaethor



Series: A Very Drarry Advent 2016 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor





	

“Draco! Draco!” Harry ran into the study. “Draco, come watch. Scorpius is playing in the snow.”

Draco looked up from his papers. “It’s snowing?” Harry nodded his head enthusiastically. “My son’s first snow? And you left him outside, to come and tell me?”

“Dinky’s with him, and I thought you’d like to see him playing.” Harry walked over to the desk. “Come on, Draco. This can wait until tomorrow.”

“I suppose. Hmm. Come on then.”

 

 

Scorpius was jumping around in the snow on the back lawn. Draco raced out to him, picking him up under the arms and swinging him around. “Snow, snow, snow. Look, Daddy, snow.”

“Yeah, it’s snow. Do you want to play some more?” Draco placed his son back down into the snow and walked back to Harry.

“James and Albus will probably be the same when they come from Ginny’s.” He dropped his head against Harry’s shoulder. Both of them watching their son play.


End file.
